


Yusei's Version of Carry On Wayward Son

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Supernatural, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas. Only this one is Yusei's Version.





	Yusei's Version of Carry On Wayward Son

(Carry On Wayward Son)

[Chorus]  
Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

[Verse 1]  
Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say

[Chorus]  
Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

[Verse 2]  
Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
It surely means that I don't know  
On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune  
But I hear the voices say

[Chorus]  
Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
No!

[Guitar Solo]

[Verse 3]  
Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
But surely heaven waits for you

[Chorus]  
Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry  
Don't you cry no more

[Guitar Solo Outro]  
No more!

(Rev It Up Wayward Son by Yusei)

[Chorus]  
Rev it up my wayward son  
Turbo Duel til you have won  
Put your dragon to the test  
Let your runner soar

[Verse 1]  
Once I rose above the slums of Satellite  
Just to get a glimpse of a better life  
I was riding even faster  
But I crashed too soon  
Though my bike could roll it still needs a tune-up  
Though my deck is good it still needs an upgrade  
I hear my engine when I start up.  
I can hear it say

[Chorus]  
Rev it up my wayward son  
Turbo Duel til you have won  
Put your dragon to the test  
Let your runner soar

[Verse 2]  
Masquerading as a man with no merit  
The type of person New Domino disinherits  
But if I am much more than most think, well,  
Then surely I must prove myself  
On a highway with traffic and roadblocks  
Got to swerve left and right just to beat the clock  
I can see the next exit is just ahead  
I can hear the engine say

[Chorus]  
Rev it up my wayward son  
Turbo Duel til you have won  
Put your dragon to the test  
Let your runner soar  
Yes!

[Guitar Solo]

[Verse 3]  
Rev it up, It's the middle of September  
Rev it up, Unleash a combo like you're Cinder  
Now all you need is another turn  
To defeat the threat before you

[Chorus]  
Rev it up my wayward son  
Turbo Duel til you have won  
Put your dragon to the test  
Your runner,  
Let your runner soar,

[Guitar Solo Outro]  
Let it soar!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, check out my other work titled "Shark's Version of Hyper Drive".


End file.
